RACCOON TIMES
by Goldfield
Summary: Artigos fictícios de jornal criados originalmente para um projeto que não deu certo. Dão a idéia de como seria o cotidiano de Raccoon City antes da epidemia.


– **Pequenas Notícias:**

_Por Bruce Goldfield._

– Na última segunda-feira, comemorou 97 anos de vida o senhor Gary Hopkins, residente na Rua Oak. Um dos primeiros operários de Raccoon City, nas décadas de 20 e 30 este batalhador cidadão auxiliou na construção de prédios públicos como o corpo de bombeiros e a biblioteca central (atual Departamento de Polícia). Como qualquer outra pessoa a auxiliar o progresso de nossa cidade, o senhor Hopkins merece nosso respeito e um fraterno parabéns.

– Há dois dias o prefeito Michael Warren anunciou um projeto de revitalização do antigo Distrito Industrial. Abandonado desde o fim da década de 70, esse setor de Raccoon City tornou-se reduto de criminosos, e as últimas famílias que residiam na região abandonaram o distrito no início de julho, devido ao incidente no qual uma família inteira foi encontrada morta em sua casa com traços de canibalismo. De acordo com o projeto do prefeito, as antigas fábricas serão demolidas e será construído na área um moderno parque de diversões. A obra será financiada pela benfeitora Umbrella Corporation.

– A Prefeitura avisa que algumas ruas do centro de Raccoon estarão interditadas nos próximos dias, devido à manutenção anual dos trilhos dos bondes. As vias obstruídas serão as ruas Prince (quarta-feira), Harvey Johnson (quinta-feira) e St. Michael (sexta-feira). Assim que a manutenção for concluída, o tráfego voltará à normalidade.

– Terminou ontem o 63º Festival de Verão de Raccoon City. As festividades, que tiveram início há uma semana, foram concluídas com um baile no Distrito de Cider, contando com a presença do prefeito Michael Warren. Como sempre, a época do festival é a etapa do ano na qual Raccoon atrai mais turistas, e as redes hoteleiras calculam que é a temporada mais lucrativa em cinco anos.

– Após os incidentes nas montanhas Arklay há alguns meses, até agora confusos e contraditórios, o interesse dos moradores e turistas pelas fascinantes montanhas está maior do que nunca, e desta vez não é por causa dos supostos "monstros". Segundo James Pierce, gerente do Arklay Hotel, o número de pessoas interessadas nas trilhas das montanhas e passeios ecológicos aumentou satisfatoriamente nas últimas semanas. "É um sinal positivo, pois o turismo é um dos motores da economia de Raccoon City", diz Pierce.

– **Notas Internacionais:**

_Por Bruce Goldfield._

– Ontem, após anos vivendo sob uma ditadura feroz, a república africana da Nambízia realizou pela primeira vez em sua história eleições presidenciais. Os resultados sairão em poucos dias, mas a vitória do candidato Montu Nabir, antigo líder de guerrilha, já é certa. Através de uma nota, o Presidente Graham manifestou seu contentamento em relação ao plebiscito. "É um grande passo para que a Nambízia possa entrar no caminho do desenvolvimento", disse ele. Há algum tempo, o país ganhou atenção mundial devido ao massacre da população de um vilarejo nativo, efetuado por um pelotão de fuzileiros norte-americanos, sob as ordens do tenente Billy Coen. Condenado à morte numa corte marcial, Coen acabou morto junto com dois oficiais do Exército quando seu comboio foi atacado por feras selvagens nos arredores de Raccoon City, em julho deste ano.

– Foi preso ontem, em Paris, o terrorista internacional Boris Kurvanov. Ex-agente da KGB, o antigo serviço secreto soviético, Kurvanov é acusado de ter sido o mandante do seqüestro do embaixador italiano na Ucrânia há dois anos, além de diversos atentados contra militares e políticos russos. Graças a uma denúncia anônima, uma equipe da Interpol surpreendeu o terrorista num hotel da cidade. Segundo Kurvanov, ele estava em Paris com o intuito de apresentar-se à sede principal da Umbrella Corporation devido a um anúncio da empresa, a qual estaria formando um exército mercenário particular. François Junet, porta-voz da Umbrella, negou tudo.

– Nesta madrugada, uma bomba explodiu no mercado central de Jacarta, Indonésia. Segundo as autoridades, foi mais uma ação do grupo terrorista conhecido como "Shadow Law". Nos últimos anos, os Estados Unidos, através de uma força-tarefa comandada pelo coronel William Guile, vêm minando o poder da organização ao redor do mundo, mas seu líder, denominado Mestre Bison, continua financiando ações terroristas ao redor do globo. "Estamos pensando na possibilidade de agir em conjunto com as equipes internacionais do S.T.A.R.S. para caçar Bison", disse o coronel Guile durante coletiva no Pentágono.

– Há dois dias foi inaugurada a primeira filial da Umbrella Corporation no Vietnã. Sediada em Hanói, a empresa construirá centros de pesquisa na mata equatorial com o fim de desenvolver vacinas e medicamentos mais eficazes contra doenças como a malária, dengue e febre amarela. Além disso, segundo o porta-voz da empresa, David Flint, a companhia tem interesse em realizar pesquisas sobre mutações virais que ocorrem apenas nessa região do mundo. "Há registros de um vírus que atacava somente aves ter infectado um ser humano", disse Flint. "Nosso interesse é saber como essas mutações ocorrem e então desenvolver novas vacinas para a população".

– **Programe-se:**

_Por Bruce Goldfield._

**Teatro:**

Teatro Warren: "Tempestade", de William Shakespeare. Traz o ator Jason Parker no papel de Prospero e Nicholas Brendon como Caliban. De 24 de agosto a 24 de setembro, às 8:30 da noite. Entrada: US$ 12,00.

Teatro Raccoon: "As Duas Faces do Adultério", de Simon Blackbury. Traz Sarah Guttman no papel principal. De 30 de agosto a 15 de outubro, às 9:00 da noite. Entrada: US$ 9,00.

**Cinema:**

– Cine Raccoon:

Sala A – "Final Fight". Gênero: Ação. Sinopse: Quando criminosos cruéis tomam a cidade, apenas um trio de lutadores pode manter a lei e a ordem. Com Alec Baldwin. Censura: 14 anos. Exibições às 8:30 e 10:30 da noite. Entrada: US$ 5,00.

Sala B – "Zumbis Devoraram Meu Cachorro!". Gênero: Comédia. Sinopse: Bob e Tony são dois estudantes que só pensam em curtição, até que percebem que a cidade está sendo invadida por zumbis. Participação especial de Nichole Kidman. Censura: 16 anos. Exibições às 8:30 e 10:30 da noite. Entrada: US$ 5,00.

– Central Movies:

Sala A – "Duke Nukem – O Filme". Gênero: Ação. Sinopse: Quando a cidade de Los Angeles é invadida por alienígenas, a CIA não tem opção a não ser chamar o desbocado Duke Nukem para aniquilar a ameaça. Com Danny DeVito. Censura: 16 anos. Exibições às 8:00 e 10:00 da noite. Entrada: US$ 7,00.

Sala B – "Crime na Corporação". Gênero: Suspense. Sinopse: O detetive Henry Baker investiga um assassinato cometido dentro de uma multinacional, e acaba colocando sua vida em risco. Com Tommy Lee Jones. Censura: 12 anos. Exibições às 8:00 e 10:00 da noite. Entrada: US$ 7,00.

**Exposições:**

– Raccoon Museum:

O Raccoon Museum apresentará, durante todo o mês de setembro, uma exposição sobre arte indígena. O acervo conta com mais de cinco mil trabalhos de arte nativos, como gravuras e artesanato. A entrada é franca, e a exposição estará aberta ao público todos os dias, das 8:00 da manhã às 5:00 da tarde.

**Eventos:**

– Raccoon Club:

Preparem-se, jovens de Raccoon City, pois vem aí a maior balada dos últimos tempos: a terceira edição da Umbrella's Party! A festa que bombou em toda a região está de volta, mais energizada do que nunca! Vejam o que vem por aí no dia 26 de setembro, no Raccoon Club da ByBee:

- Três DJ's agitando a galera.

- Dois ambientes.

- Apresentação da banda Nemesis.

- Camarote VIP.

- Distribuição gratuita do Nuke Power, bebida energética da Umbrella Corporation, para você bombar a noite toda!

Pontos de venda de ingressos:

- Restaurante Grill 13.

- Loja de Armas Kendo.

- Emmy's.

- Grady's Inn.

- Butique Raccoon Style.

- Farmácias da Umbrella.

Organização do evento: Umbrella Corporation.

Apoio: Prefeitura de Raccoon City.

Terceira Umbrella's Party. Você vai perder essa festa?

**Educação em Debate:**

_Por Bruce Goldfield._

– Começa na próxima segunda-feira a 15ª Semana de Ciências da Raccoon Elementary School. A novidade é que este ano as inscrições estarão abertas também para aqueles que não forem alunos da escola. "É a oportunidade perfeita para que os talentosos jovens de Raccoon City demonstrem sua genialidade através de projetos científicos", afirmou a diretora da escola, Helena Williams. O evento, que tem como principal patrocinador a Umbrella Corporation, permitirá que jovens de oito a dezoito anos de idade apresentem projetos na área de ciências exatas, biológicas ou humanas. As inscrições poderão ser feitas até o fim desta semana.

– O R.P.D., em conjunto com a Prefeitura de Raccoon City, vem organizando uma brilhante iniciativa de conscientização dos jovens da cidade em relação às drogas. Trata-se do projeto "Drogas São Uma Droga!", no qual oficiais do R.P.D. visitam as escolas da cidade, compartilhando com os alunos suas experiências em relação a traficantes de drogas e usuários destas, buscando assim que os jovens de Raccoon City fiquem afastados da dependência química. "Não adianta você ficar falando na orelha da moçada que drogas não levam a lugar algum, é preciso apresentar provas disso", disse o policial Kevin Ryman, um dos participantes e entusiastas do projeto. "Quem melhor para fazer isso do que a polícia?". Durante as visitas dos policiais, são apresentados aos alunos os efeitos das substâncias que causam dependência e fotos de jovens vítimas de overdose, o que, apesar de soar um tanto forte, gera resultados. "Aos poucos, livraremos Raccoon City do perigo das drogas", afirmou Marvin Branagh, outro oficial que participa da iniciativa.

– Foi inaugurada ontem a nova biblioteca da Universidade de Raccoon. Contando com mais de quinze mil exemplares, o local servirá como fonte de pesquisa aberta aos universitários ou qualquer pessoa que queira saciar sua sede de conhecimento. A maior novidade é que a biblioteca é comandada por um moderno sistema informatizado, o qual possui um detalhado banco de dados sobre todos os livros, permitindo uma pesquisa mais rápida, fácil e objetiva. "Isso tudo não seria possível sem as solidárias doações da Umbrella Corporation", afirmou o reitor da universidade, Josh Mendel.

– E a ALUNA DA SEMANA da Raccoon Elementary School é:

Sherry Birkin, de 12 anos, que cursa a sétima série. É filha do casal William e Annete Birkin, ambos pesquisadores que trabalham na usina química da Umbrella nos limites de Raccoon City. A garota foi eleita por seus professores devido às suas fantásticas notas em biologia. "Ela com certeza terá um futuro brilhante, principalmente se resolver seguir a carreira dos pais", disse sua professora de biologia, Amanda Wells.

**Seção de Esportes:**

_Por Bruce Goldfield._

**Viruses vencem Demons em Raccoon City com brilhante atuação de Mike Higgan.**

Ontem, o Raccoon City Viruses recebeu em seu estádio o Silent Hill Demons, em jogo valendo pela Liga Nacional de Futebol-Americano. Mais uma vez o time da casa demonstrou sua superioridade na competição, vencendo o adversário por vinte e cinco a quatro. É preciso destacar a atuação de Mike Higgan, dos Viruses, maior marcador de gols desta temporada. "Higgan é como um búfalo selvagem, no campo não há ninguém que possa derrubá-lo", afirmou o técnico dos Viruses, Sean Irons, irmão mais novo do chefe do R.P.D., Brian Irons. "Confesso que estávamos preocupados no início da temporada. Mike havia passado por vários problemas pessoais, como a morte de sua mulher durante uma escalada nas montanhas Arklay, mas ele mesmo provou que não tínhamos nada a temer". Agora, os torcedores do Viruses sonham com o título nacional. "É nossa melhor temporada desde 1992, com certeza chagaremos lá", disse Peter Grantwood, capitão do time. "Graças ao patrocínio da Umbrella Corporation, nossa equipe possui os melhores treinadores e salários do país. Somos os atletas mais motivados da Liga".

**Umbrella quer patrocinar time de baseball profissional.**

Há três dias, durante uma coletiva de imprensa, David Flint, porta-voz da Umbrella Corporation, manifestou o interesse da empresa em trazer um time de baseball de grande porte para Raccoon City. "Ao patrocinar uma equipe local de baseball profissional, nossa empresa estaria, além de atraindo novos investimentos para a cidade, como fábricas de uniformes e equipamentos, permitindo que fossem abertas categorias de base para que os jovens de Raccoon se iniciem no esporte, afastando-os do banditismo e das drogas", afirmou Flint. "O prefeito Warren nos ofereceu uma área no Distrito de Cider para a construção de um estádio. Cremos que seria o lugar ideal, pois, sendo um bairro residencial, a arena ficaria aberta nos finais de semana para que pais e filhos praticassem o esporte". A Umbrella está aguardando uma resposta do Red Valley Wolves, equipe que estaria disposta a se transferir para Raccoon City. Quando indagado sobre qual seria o novo nome do time, Flint cogitou "Raccoon City Tyrants".


End file.
